Trouble is my middle name
by Nya-chan
Summary: what happens when you put a stalker her love interest and a certain person in the same room........KABOOM, but to top it all their's some danger lurking around because of a crazy guy. Weird summary but please read!!!!
1. Prologue

Hi there.......This is my first GW/SM fic....so PLEASE REVIEW and give me your comments. I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry if my English ain't to good but I'm doing my best!!!.

The sun began to pierce threw the curtains slowly waking up the young man who was sleeping with a snuggled form against him. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down at the petite form that was in his arms. He was so content with her being just against him. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. Moments like this were the one that he cherished the most. Away from missions.... Taking a huge break from everything was the best thing he had done in a long time. But.... if it wasn't for a certain mission he wouldn't have met her. Two lost souls who've found each other in this sometime cruel world..... He looked down at her wondering how come she could look like an angel asleep, but when she's awake it's another story. He shook his head and sigh remembering the various dangers they had come to face because of her and her hot temper, loud mouth, hard head.......god he could go on and on. 

The little form against him began to stir. Opening up her eyes, she came face to face with a wide smile. She rubbed her eyes a little and yawn.

"........What are you smiling at ?" murmured the still sleepy form who snuggle further searching for the warmth of his arms.

He lowered his head toward her, their noses almost touching and whispered "You" before capturing her lips.

So how was it for an intro??? Please give me some comments and what you think, it would help me, who do you guys think is the girl?? Well I hope you like this and I thank you everyone who took time to read this!!!!!!

Nya-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohhh!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!! People actually reviewed my story!!!!!!!!!!!!*jumps around* LOVE U GUYS LOVE U GUYS LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!!**

**Well then......here's the next chapter.....hope you guys like it**

** *wide grin and clapping hands around the room* They reviewed my story! They reviewed my story!!! La la la!!!**

**( you guys must think i'm a crazy onna......Well i'm not as crazy as Relena!!)**

**I think I'm done.....you can begin reading now.**

Usagi was humming softly as she began opening the windows letting the light of the sun shine into the house. Life was so good now that they had settled down in this little house. She often wondered how in the world she manage to catch the eye of Heero Yuy. Kami-sama! She even wondered if he knew what a girl was the first time they met! Now it was finally over.......well almost. You could say they were on "vacation". She knew very well that Heero could never actually stop working......he'll just stop doing the dangerous stuff. And if he does....she'll just tag along! That thought made her grin widely, just imagining the scold Heero would do if she was to be around a mission was too funny. 

As she passed into the kitchen she took up a cup of coffee and went up front to open the mail box. She pulled out a pile of envelops and began scanning threw them.

"Junk...Junk...Junk... Bill for me....ouch...Another bill for me. That's double ouch........Heero???"

Heero has a letter?? Since when does Heero has letters?? She walked back into the kitchen and sigh inwardly seeing him still typing on his laptop.

"Heero . This came into the mail for you." she said sitting next to him.

Looking up from his laptop to the envelop that was laid next to his hand he said.

"What's that's suppose to be"

"Well that seems to be a letter my dear Watson" she answered.

He shot her a dark glare, but she didn't even wince. She was too use to that. Instead she pulled her tongue at him.

"Open up Hee-chan! Open up open up!!!. I wanna know what it is!" she said tugging his shirt.

Heero sigh and open up the envelop before she decides to open it herself. She was curious just like a cat. He always said that her curiosity would get her into trouble one day. She would only shrug it off saying her only presence was attracting trouble. And that was true indeed.....

He took out the letter and began to read.

****SILENCE****

"Is everything alright Hee-chan??" she ask.

He nodded the head and handed her the letter.

_Heero, this is Lady Une. I will make it quick for you. Saturday 8PM. Meeting at the Preventers office. Gomen nasai Heero. But we need your help. Please be there._

Heero pulled out two plane tickets from the envelop and lay them on the table.

"Well.....she seems to have thought about everything didn't she" murmured Usagi seeing the plane tickets.

"Hn.."

Usagi look at Heero. That Hnn he shot wasn't a good Hnn. He really didn't like this letter.

"You don't wanna go Heero??"

"No....But I have to. If she sent me this letter this means something not good must be stirring." he said

"Well then......better get ready. It's in two days Hee-chan. And if there really is something going wrong. We'll just pass right? Lady Une couldn't actually need you that much"

He nodded the head approving her. Him too didn't really wanted to be taken out from this little quiet routine he had had for 3 months now. If they needed them, they'll just have to pass. 

"Who said you were coming?" he ask raising an eyebrow realizing she was eventually going to tag along.

She smiled sweetly at him and said "Me......And Lady Une even sent me a ticket. How nice of her..." she pulled out the tickets and waved them in front of his eyes.

Crossing his arms he shook his head. "It could be dangerous."

"Well then. That's even MORE interesting. Who would want to go to a stupid meeting with no action around."

Heero stood up and leaned toward her and slowly approached his face so that their nose were an inch from each other.

"That's what I meant. When YOU'RE around. There's bound to be some action......"

"Ohhhh Hee-chan. You give me too much credit. But you are true. I'm so popular everyone wants to kill me."

And she pulled his face down toward her so they could share a kiss.

"Well then. I think it concludes the dilemma." she whispered before he swept her up in his arms and marched strait toward their room.

Lady Une sigh, she took off her glasses and slowly rubbed her temples. Heero must have received the letter by now, in two days we will see if he shows up.....in two days.

At first she didn't wanted to call for him, but she had no choice. The danger around the Vice-Foreign Minister was getting too big. True she had Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton....but to lead them there was only Heero. He was truly the man for the situation. And her job came first and the security of Relena came first too. So if that meant disturbing Heero's hard achieve peaceful life she didn't care......she didn't care at all. To be true, she was more scared of Usagi Yuy-Tsukino. Usagi is going to be very pissed off..... and god she dreaded the meeting because of that.

**So?? So??? What do you guys think????? Now before you close this window.......PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really want to know what you guys think about this one**

**LUV U GUYS !!!**

**Nya-chan **


End file.
